Wolf - EXO (Ver. China)
Descripción. *'Título:' Wolf (狼与美女). 160px|right *'Artista:' EXO *'Álbum:' XOXO(Kiss&Hug). *'Pista:' #1. *'Género:' Dance, Pop. *'Idioma:' Mandarín (Chino). *'Lanzamiento:' 3-Junio-2013 Video. center|400px Tao, Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Chen, Sehun, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y D.O Pin Yin Ye xing de ben neng nan kang ju Duo muo xiang yao yi kou tun xia tian de xiang mi de ni Xian wen xiang wei xin shang ni de xi ni Woyong pinchang hong jiuna yang deyouya xiang yong ni Ah wei he wo na shuang bi shi qu li qi mei le shi yu eh~ bu jian le Wo zen me hui shi chang guai yi bu xiang zi ji shi fou de bing Ah zen me ban hao! Kuai xing guo lai bie luan caizhe zhong gan jue jue dui bukeneng shi ai Ta zhi shi jin ye de wan can HEY bie da rao gao su wo ta shi lie wu bie zai duo xin HEY iu shi bu tong Style le, dengdaoman yuesheng qizhi qian yidiang yao zhuadao ni Wo shi WOLF yi tou WOLF Awuuuu~ Ah Saranghaeyo Ni shi mei nu wo shi lang Wo shi WOLF yi tou WOLF Awuuuu~ Ah Saranghaeyo Ni shi mei nu wo shi lang Hao xiang zou ru ni gei de mi gong Diao jin xian jing zhi hou zheng zha zhi hui geng tong Wo mu du nei xin yuan lai na ge wo man man zhang kai ru huo yan ban de tong kong kan kan ta de yan zhong de kong ju Zai zuo gu you pan que shi zhao bu dao lu tao li Wo xin li xiang na yi tou shou jiang hui si lie wo de shen ti Dan ta bu ming bai wo yi jing xian ru le kuang lian Zhi xiang wan mei de wan mei de wan mei de ni! Cheng wei wo de ai wo de ai wo de ai woo~ Bu yao zai tao bi zai tao bi zai tao bi wo (A-Ha) Bi jin feng kuang de feng kuang de feng kuang de (wolf) Bei ni kun zhu de kun zhu de kun zhu de (wolf) Che di mang mu de mang mu de mang mu de (wolf) HEY bie tai yao gao su wo ta shi lie wu bie zai duo xin HEY Jiu shi bu tong Style le, dengdaoman yuesheng qizhi qian yidiang yao zhuadao ni Wo shi WOLF yi tou WOLF Awuuuu~ Ah Saranghaeyo Ni shi mei nu wo shi lang Wo shi WOLF yi tou WOLF Awuuuu~ Ah Saranghaeyo Ni shi mei nu wo shi lang Wo shou gou mao dun fa nu kuang hou Oh Oh Oh~ Ren bu liao shang yin jiu nan hui tou Shei~ yeah~ Zhe huang se man yue zai chao xiao wo huo de bu xiang ye shou tong kuai Zhi zhui qiu zhe yang huang miao de ai Pin ming xiang zhuan bian wo dan ta zai ye kong zhi shang fa le feng Ke shi wu fa zu zhi rang wo ai ta Hao xiang zou ru ni gei de mi gong Diao jin xian jing zhi hou zheng zha zhi hui geng tong Wo mu du nei xin yuan lai na ge wo man man zhang kai ru huo yan ban de tong kong Hao xiang tou ru ni gei de mi gong Diao jin xian jing zhi hou zheng zha zhi hui geng tong BH/Chen/Todos Wo mu du nei xin yuan lai na ge wo BH/Chen man man zhang kai ru huo yan ban de tong kong Yeah yeah yeah~ Wo shi WOLF yi tou WOLF Awuuuu~ Ah Saranghaeyo Ni shi mei nu wo shi lang Wo shi WOLF yi tou WOLF Awuuuu~ Ah Saranghaeyo Ni shi mei nu wo shi lang Español Es difícil resistir a mis instintos Quiero darte un bocado, eres tan dulce como la miel La primera vez que olí tu perfume, disfrute tu exquisitez Como los vinos, yo disfrutaré de ti con elegancia Debería perder la fuerza en mis brazos y perder mi apetito, si se perdió ¿Cómo me convertí en un extraño? no me gusta mi ser, por ahí estoy enfermo ¿Qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer? Apúrate y despierta, no adivines al azar de ningún modo este tipo de sentimiento sea amor Ella solo es la cena de esta noche Oye, no me molestes dime que ella es solo una presa, no pienses mucho Oye, es solo un estilo diferente antes de que la luna llena salga tengo que capturarte Soy un lobo, un lobo Awuuuu~ Ah, te amo Tú eres una belleza, yo soy un lobo Soy un lobo, un lobo Awuuuu~ Ah, te amo Tú eres una belleza, yo soy un lobo Parece que camine dentro de tu laberinto Después de caer en la trampa, forzar solo dolerá más Miro dentro de mi profunda alma, el otro yo esta lentamente abriendo sus ojos llenos de fuego Eso es, mira el miedo en sus ojos Mirando a todo lados, buscando una forma de escapar En mi interior, pienso que la bestia va a romper mi cuerpo Pero ella no entiende que he caído en un amor violento Solo quiero algo perfecto, perfecto, perfecto para ti Convertete en mi amor, amor, amor, woo~ No huyas, huyas, huyas de mi (A-Ha) Acércate a este loco, loco, loco lobo Al cual has atrapado, atrapado, atrapado (Lobo) Al cual has cegado, cegado, cegado (Lobo) Oye, no me molestes dime que ella es solo una presa, no pienses mucho es solo un estilo diferente antes de que la luna llena salga tengo que capturarte Soy un lobo, un lobo Awuuuu~ Ah, te amo Tú eres una belleza, yo soy un lobo Soy un lobo, un lobo Awuuuu~ Ah, te amo Tú eres una belleza, yo soy un lobo Tengo suficiente de este conflicto interno, aullé Oh Oh Oh~ No lo soporto, es adictivo y no puedo dar marcha atrás Shei~ yeah~ Esta luna amarilla se está riendo de mí "No estás viviendo feliz como una bestia" Solo cazando después de este absurdo amor Intento no transformarme Pero enloquezco en esta oscura noche Pero esto no me impide seguir amándola Parece que camine dentro de tu laberinto Después de caer en la trampa, forzar solo dolerá más Miro dentro de mi profunda alma, el otro yo esta lentamente abriendo sus ojos llenos de fuego Parece que camine dentro de tu laberinto Después de caer en la trampa, forzar solo dolerá más BH/Cn/Todos Miro dentro de mi alma, el otro yo BH/Cn esta abriendo lentamente sus ojos llenos de fuego Yeah yeah yeah~ Soy un lobo, un lobo Awuuuu~ Ah, te amo Tú eres una belleza, yo soy un lobo Soy un lobo, un lobo Awuuuu~ Ah, te amo Tú eres una belleza, yo soy un lobo Chino 野性的本能难抗拒 多么想要一口吞下甜得像蜜的你 先闻香味 欣赏你的细腻 我用品尝红酒 那样的优雅享用你 啊 为何我 那双臂 失去力气 没了食欲 eh~ 不见了 我怎么会失常怪异 不像自己 是否得病 啊~ 怎么办好! 快醒过来 别乱猜 这种感觉 绝对不可能是爱 她只是今夜的晚餐 HEY 别打扰 告诉我 她是猎物 别再多心 HEY 就是不同Style了, 等到满月升起之前一定要抓到你 我是 Wolf 一头Wolf Awuuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo (사랑해요) 你是美女我是狼 我是 Wolf 一头Wolf Awuuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo (사랑해요) 你是美女我是狼 好像走入你给的迷宫 掉进陷阱之后挣扎只会更痛 我目睹内心 原来那个我 慢慢张开如火焰般的瞳孔 看看她的眼中的恐惧 在左顾右盼 却是 找不到路逃离 我心里想那一头兽 将会撕裂我的身体 但她 不明白 我已经陷入了狂恋 只想 完美的完美的完美的 你! 成为 我的爱我的爱我的爱 woo~ 不要 再逃避再逃避再逃避 我 (A-ha) 逼近 疯狂的疯狂的疯狂的 (Wolf) 被你 困住的困住的困住的 (Wolf) 彻底 盲目的盲目的盲目的 (Wolf) HEY 别打扰 告诉我 她是猎物 别再多心 HEY 就是不同Style了, 等到满月升起之前一定要抓到你 我是 Wolf 一头Wolf Awuuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo (사랑해요) 你是美女我是狼 我是 Wolf 一头Wolf Awuuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo (사랑해요) 你是美女我是狼 我受够矛盾发怒狂吼 Oh Oh Oh~ 忍不了 上瘾就难回头 谁 Yeah~ 这黄色满月 在嘲笑我 活得不像野兽痛快 只追求这样荒缪的爱 拼命想转变我 但它在夜空之上发了疯 可是无法阻止 让我爱她 好像走入你给的迷宫 掉进陷阱之后挣扎只会更痛 我目睹内心 原来那个我 慢慢张开如火焰般的瞳孔 好像走入你给的迷宫 掉进陷阱之后挣扎只会更痛 我目睹内心 原来那个我 慢慢张开如火焰般的瞳孔 Yeah yeah yeah~ 我是 Wolf 一头Wolf Awuuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo (사랑해요) 你是美女我是狼 我是 Wolf 一头Wolf Awuuuu~ Ah! Saranghaeyo (사랑해요) 你是美女我是狼 Datos Categoría:EXO